


A Frosty Morning

by OngakuDream



Category: Kingdom Hearts, soriku
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coffee, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gag, Love, M/M, Magic, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OngakuDream/pseuds/OngakuDream
Summary: -"Was that...what I think it was?"Sora pulled himself off Riku with a loud 'pop'. He released the balls in his hand and raised it guiltily. Sending Riku a sheepish grin, he wiggled his fingers, tiny snowflakes fluttered about and a bluish hue danced from his hand."Heh, um, yeah? Blizzard. Well, I mean, not really. Just...kind of...a little bit?"-A oneshot of Sora waking up in a particularly fun moodKinktober 'Temperature Play'





	A Frosty Morning

"Good morning, handsome." 

  
Riku set his coffee mug down on the table in front of him when he felt two arms wrap around his neck. A gentle kiss was pressed to the top of his head and held there while the man behind him breathed in long and deep. He couldn't hold back the tugging at the corners of his lips as he covered the arms around him with his larger ones and, just like every morning, he leaned his head back and was met with familiar ocean blue eyes. Just like every morning they smiled back at him with just as much admiration as his gazed up with.

"Morning, beautiful."

The lips that melted down upon his own were the same lips as every morning; and he wondered how, in all the worlds, he had ever gotten so lucky.

The biggest battle of their young lives ended only a few years ago, yet to Riku's surprise, it seemed like a whole other lifetime. The boy he was then could never imagine that, not too far in the future, he would be living in Disney Castle with the person he had loved for so, so long. But not only did they live together. They WERE together. And lived somewhat normal lives together. Worked somewhat normal jobs together.

A part of him always thought there had to be a catch. This was a dream. A cruel dream that would some day be torn away and the reality of a world smothered in darkness and suffering would be revealed to him. This was just too good, there was no way it could be real, right?

Those thoughts instantly dissipated when those eyes met his, though. Sora was real. This was real.

The lips that lingered just a second too long on his were real and he reveled in his first-kiss-of-the-day haze.

"Mmm. It's going to be a _good_ morning." Sora's breath tickled his nose before he pulled away, dragging gentle fingers across the expanse of Riku's shoulders and walking over to the fridge close by.

Riku cocked an eyebrow, smirking at the perky bottom he _knew_ Sora was deliberately showing off. He didn't have to bend over that far to grab the eggs.

"Oh, is it now? What makes you so sure of that?"

From the stove Sora had swayed himself over to, Riku could see the shiver that started at the brunette's shoulders and ended at the bottom of his spine. He loved when Riku used his deep, bratty voice. And Riku loved taking advantage of that.

Sora placed a frying pan on the stove before glancing back at his silverette lover.

"Oh...I just...have a feeling."

Cerulean eyes were half-lidded by the end of that statement before he turned back to the stove. But to Riku's surprise, he didn't start cooking. Instead, Riku watched as Sora sauntered slowly down the kitchen cabinets. He continued until he reached the last one. The one above the coffee maker.

Riku felt his stomach tighten and his throat clench.

Sora rarely drank coffee. But when he did, it only ever meant one thing. Well, maybe two.

Riku was going to be dangerously close to being late for work and...

It _was_ going to be a good morning.

Sora had already finished loading his mug with sugar, but no cream, by the time Riku had come to. The steam rose visibly from the coffee, but Sora didn't bother to blow on it before taking a sip. Riku could see the wheels turning in Sora's head before giving an approving nod and sending a devilish grin his way.

Sora's royal blue sleep shorts rode scandalously low on his perfect hipbones. With no shirt to help hide it, Riku was left licking his suddenly chapped lips at the expanse of tanned abdomen that was creeping closer and closer towards him.

Riku had no idea where Sora had learned it, and he dared not to ask, but the man was able to roll his hips with the grace of a bellydancer with each goddamn step. And if it didn't kill Riku _every_ time.

The newspaper in his hand fell to the floor when the soft curls of a light brown happy trail teased his nose, barely centimeters away.

He couldn't hold himself back and gently ran the tip of his nose from the rim of the shorts all the way up to Sora's navel, before trailing back down. Pale fingers came up to slide just a whisper of a touch on each hipbone, tracing them gently before disappearing to rest on Sora's backside.

There, he cupped the round cheeks that now filled his large hands perfectly. Sora may have been what some would call scrawny as a young teen, but his early twenties treated him well. While always shorter and leaner than Riku, he did have a late growth spurt that not only added inches to his height, but also beautifully sculpted inches to his muscles. His glutes being one of Riku's favorites.

His fingers massaged and rolled the meaty globes beneath them, peppering kisses from one hip to the other. With each kiss he pulled in a deep breath through his nose, basking in the smell of skin that was so close to being _too_ close.

"_Riku_..."

The kiss he had pressed to the soft pubes pulled into a smile as he stole a glance upwards. Sora's whine was more than adorable and he had to surpress a chuckle when he felt something hard already nudging at the bottom of his chin.

But Sora's eyes held a mixture of want and disapproval. He pulled his lips back from the sunkissed skin with the shake of Sora's head.

"Uh-uh, Riku. You know what I want..."

It was Riku's turn to shiver at the tone of Sora's voice. Something else that had changed at the beginnings of adulthood. Riku had always found Sora to be adorable, sweet, beautiful. But he had never imagined the boy would grow to be so _sexy_.

It was a tone Riku could never deny. Not that Riku could ever deny Sora anything anyways.

He obeyed the dominant look in the eyes above him and slowly spread his knees.

With an approving grin, Sora took another sip of coffee and let himself settle between two thick thighs. Another sip, and he let a hand travel up and down, up and down, stopping only to knead roughly here and there. Another sip and Riku held his breath when Sora's parted lips came to rest right in between his thighs.

There was a long huff and the breath that soaked his own sleep pants was so hot he almost winced.

"Fuck..."

He felt his cock twitching already and the eyes that looked up at him glimmered like they had found a precious treasure. A greedy glimmer that screamed "mine".

The mug was brought back to Sora's lips and the lips were brought back to Riku's crotch, repeating the same action again and again until Riku felt himself straining against his pants so hard he thought they would split.

He felt precum already beading at his slit, smearing itself along the inside of his pants as they rubbed achingly against his swollen head.

"God...you're such a fucking _tease_, Sora..."

He had wanted his voice to have an almost threatening tone, but the words spilled out as nothing but a sopping wet mess of _need_. It didn't seem to matter though, they still had the same desired effect, as the next moment Riku felt the press of a warm tongue through the thin cotton. Involuntarily, his head rolled back with his eyes and within moments he was left panting at the kitchen table as Sora mouthed and almost _gnawed_ at his clothed erection.

"Riku...you're soaking already..." Sora chuckled. Riku bent his head forward to look back down at his cocky lover, lips parted and a soft flush he knew was gracing his pale cheeks because he could see it glowing on his nose.

"Well, Sora..." he said, breathless, "your wet mouth isn't really...helping."

There was more soft laughter before Riku felt Sora using his free hand to deftly undo the single button holding the flap in his pants together. "You sure about that?" His slender fingers barely had to move the fabric before Riku sprung free, tall and proud right before his nose.

"Hmm." Riku could feel the happy hum behind the lips that were quickly, yet barely pressed to the underside of his cock. And despite the heat of those lips, he felt his legs shake violently as goosebumps sprouted across them. Sora took another sip, this time holding the coffee in his mouth a moment longer than usual.

"Sora-a!!" The last pronunciation of the name came out as a stutter, drawing out into a breathy moan as warm lips wrapped themselves around the tip of his cock, holding tightly but not sucking. One of his hands instinctively grabbed at Sora's hair, balling into a fist when blue eyes had to stretch themselves open to look up at him. But God, if that wasn't one of Riku's favorite scenes.

Sora's dark hair falling into his even darker eyes, now full of almost nothing but pitch black pupils, staring hungrily up at him. Adrenaline racing, causing his skin to redden and nostrils flaring to take in oxygen because his mouth was too busy to help. He was a starved monster about to devour its kill, and Riku was all too ready to die.

There was a sudden flash and his vision blurred as he was sure he went crossed eyed for a moment when a searing pain ripped through the head of his dick. The pain was only momentary and quickly dissolved into a throbbing pleasure when he felt the hot tongue continue to delve itself again and again into his sensitive slit.

Normally, it would be a simple move, a quick lick before moving on to something more thrilling. But the heat of the coffee and the stickiness from the sugar had him reeling and squirming as Sora all but fucked the tiniest of openings like he wanted to rip it open.

Were he anywhere else, Riku would have been ashamed at the octave his gasps were reaching. But with Sora, none of that mattered. It only proved to drive the younger one further. And he loved that about Sora. He loved that Sora wanted to hear him, wanted to _see him_ writhing in pleasure. He remembered Sora once saying he could live off of his cries alone. And Riku knew he was put on these worlds for nothing else but to help Sora _live_.

Sora pulled back with a thick string of sugary spit still connecting that now cooled tongue to his sore, sore head. Riku hesitated before he stole a glance at himself to find his slit red and beyond swollen, his heartbeat resounding in the puffy skin. Of all the times Sora had experimented, he had never had a reaction quite like this.

He suddenly felt himself becoming addicted far to quick.

"Oh crap...sorry, Riku..."

Sora's pupils quickly shrunk and his eyes filled with concern as he gasped at the mutilated skin. He brought his free hand up cautiously, ghosting fingertips along the length of Riku's cock before halting at the tip. His index finger hovered just above it as he sent a fever of questions through the link they still shared since the day Riku became his dream eater.

The abundance of worry collided with his chest and he couldn't help but gaze down fondly at the man beneath him despite the pain. He took the hand he had fisted in Sora's hair and lovingly brushed the bangs out of the questioning eyes burning into him. He gave him the gentlest of smiles before simply nodding. He knew he didn't need to say anything more, their connection went far beyond words. Always had.

But he still couldn't hold back the hiss and involuntarily _loud_ groan when Sora dragged the tip of his finger over the swollen skin.

Riku had to chew his bottom lip to hold back another surprised cry when he felt more precum start to push it's way through his abused opening. It was painful and maddening and he wanted _more_.

"Sora...please..."

Riku watched with half-lidded eyes as Sora's pupils returned to their blown out state, and he knew his looked exactly the same.

"Oh, Riku."

Sora took no time in taking a huge gulp of coffee, swirling it around his cheeks one, two, three times before swallowing loudy and sinking his hot mouth down around the rock hard appendage in front of him.

Over the years, Sora had become an expert on sucking cock. It didn't surprise Riku, though, because every chance he got it seemed Sora wanted Riku in his mouth.

Warm cheeks hallowed themselves around his length and that hot tongue pressed with skillful pressure to the bulging vein on his underside. In seconds, he was fully sheathed down Sora's throat, and there was that _glorious_ pain again. It ripped through him with the jolt of a thundaga and he couldn't control his body as it jerked forward, slamming his raw slit against the far, far back of Sora's contracting throat.

The gags around him were nothing but delicious as he rode the waves of searing pain. Sora was swallowing and drooling and coughing, but the tear filled eyes that stared up at him beamed with gratitude and desire.

Riku knew Sora loved that feeling, of his cock so far down his throat he had to force his gag reflex down. Riku was huge, and it was always a challenge to keep him down. But both of them had always loved a challenge, and apparently that would never change.

Both of Riku's hands had come to rest behind Sora's ears, fingers flexing and contorting around strands of chestnut locks. He jutted forward in his chair, seeking more of that sweet pain that was quickly dulling around the pleasurable knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Sora...look at you...so good...you take my cock so good in your pr-ah-pretty mouth."

Sora's happy hum around him turned into a choke as tears spilled from his squinted eyes.

"_Fuck_, yes...you love having my dick make you gag? Ah-hhhnngg, oh _god_," Riku's voice was strained between his deepened gasps as Sora nodded while bobbing and undulating his throat, "you love how big it is, don't you?"

He heard a squealed whimper of agreement call out from the mouth around his cock and he let out a breathy moan of his own. He was so, so close. He could feel it in the firepit of his stomach. Sora's mouth had long since cooled off, but that didn't mean it was any less pleasurable.

He was ready to give himself over at any moment, let something that wasn't coffee burn the back of Sora's throat. But apparently, Sora had other ideas in mind.

He watched numbly as Sora's fingers delved into the front opening of his pants. They wrapped around the base of his cock for a moment, giving a good squeeze before traveling lower to gently fondle Riku's heavy sack.

He let his head roll back once again, ready to release, before something suddenly had his breath caught in his throat and left him frozen in pure shock. Gooseflesh tainted the entirety of his body and violent shivers rattled him to the core.

The corners of his vision were static and he had to shake the stale fuzz from his brain before he could even try to speak.

"Sora...?"

Riku couldn't help his startled look and the way his voice shook.

"Was that...what I think it was?"

Sora pulled himself off Riku with a loud 'pop'. He released the balls in his hand and raised it guiltily. Sending Riku a sheepish grin, he wiggled his fingers, tiny snowflakes fluttered about and a bluish hue danced from his hand.

"Heh, um, yeah? Blizzard. Well, I mean, not really. Just...kind of...a little bit?"

Sora had always had a knack when it came to magic, picking it up and almost mastering it with ease. But he hadn't realized Sora had mastered it enough to shape it to his will. Leveling up magic to become bigger and stronger was one thing. But having the control to use it in such a minor way? Sora still never ceased to impress him.

His face must have had his amusement written clear as day, because Sora's bashful look soon morphed into a haughty smirk as a couple more snowflakes swirled around his fingers.

"Stand up for me, Riku?"

He hesitated, wondering if his legs could even work properly in the state he was in, but tried his best for Sora anyway. Just as he feared, they gave at first, but Sora was there in an instant to catch him.

Steadying him with a chaste kiss to his forehead, Sora grabbed his mug and started towards the coffee machine again. While filling the cup he called over his shoulder, something in his voice making Riku twitch between nervousness and anticipation.

"Take off your pants for me, Riku?"

That Riku did without hesitation. He let the baggy pants fall to pool around his ankles as he watched Sora turn back towards him with a hungry yet loving smile.

All nerves left Riku then. He may not know exactly what's in store, but he knows-has always known-that he can trust Sora with every fiber of his being and Sora would never hurt him. Even if those fibers are very, very sensitive.

Sora sashayed his way back to Riku. After taking a sip of his refreshed coffee, he brought their lips together in a searing kiss, both in temperature and emotions. As kinky as either of them could get sometimes, they never failed to remind eachother constantly how much the other meant to them.

Sora's tongue was so hot, but tender in it's lavishes against his own. Long, languid strokes set his taste buds on fire and he whined on a soft sigh as the intamcy of their wet muscles slid together in fever.

Once Riku guessed Sora was satisfied with the warmth now resonating from his own mouth, he watched as the younger one returned to his knees. His legs were already wobbly again, and he silently worried if this was a bad idea.

"Hey..." Riku looked down at the man between his legs, a reassuring-but chilled-hand running up his bare thigh, "if you need to, just hold on to the table, 'kay?"

Sora was right. The table was directly in front of him. If he absolutely needed the support, at least that was there. He nodded his understanding but couldn't help the loud gulping sound he made trying to swallow the anticipation building in his throat.

A sudden series of calming emotions were sent to him through their link as Sora's eyes stares up at him, coffee mug once again pressed to his lips.

He soon found himself once again in the steamy caverns of Sora's throat, though this time was a bit different. There was still that chilled hand on his thigh, fingers idly drawing lazy patterns, though his throat muscles worked far more quickly and meticulously.

Surprisingly, Sora was a _very_ good multitasker.

The frosted fingers began to travel higher. Just barely brushing against the silver hairs on his sack, causing a full body shudder before he was able to ground himself by grabbing onto the back of Sora's skull.

They teased the base of his cock again and the sensation was beyond strange. His breath audibly hitched when Sora began to draw his warm lips back, following with the cold fingers wrapped completely around his width. Sora pulled all the way to the still inflamed tip, only to sink both hand and mouth back down simultaneously.

Riku held tighter to the back of Sora's head, dull nails scratching slightly through soft hair as his body tried to make sense of what was happening. It wasn't bad by any means. It was just weird. And _a lot_.

It ended too soon though, as apparently Sora wasn't satisfied with the lack of noises coming from Riku. The fingers continued their way up, stopping for a second to leave cold dust in Riku's navel.

It was a stretch, but Sora was able to reach one of Riku's petal pink nipples, rolling it around expertly. Now _this_ Riku loved. The sharp chill against his perked nub sent a flare straight to his groin. But the flare was blown to a surprised explosion when Sora pinched _hard and_ the jolt of freezing pain had Riku mewling and keeling.

The mouth around him never wavered during his jerking and thrusting. By now, Riku's own throat was a raw as Sora's he was sure, at the amount of horse rasping and panting that was falling lewdly from his unabashed mouth.

Sora took advantage of that though. Riku's own mouth was hanging wide open, making it all to easy for Sora to shove his two fingers inside. Riku didn't have to look at the eyes staring at him to know what he needed to do.

The fingers in his mouth were cold and sticky. Sweet from the coffee but salty and musky from his own sweaty skin. But after that there was a unique flavor that set him on edge. It was indescrible and wonderous and _delicious_. Sora's magic tasted so amazingly like him, but on a whole different level. It was driving him crazy.

When the digits were removed from his mouth, he had to lean forward and grasp the table to in front of him, already too dizzy to stand on his own just from that taste.

He felt the hand creep slowly around his waist to settle on the small of his back. There was a rush of lukewarm air against his cock when Sora pulled himself away to look up and slightly back at Riku's face.

The kitchen was silent for a moment, save for both of their almost desperate gasping. Riku saw the stretched tent in Sora's shorts, a huge soaking dark spot from all the precum, and he knew how close they both were.

The same glaze tinted both their sets of eyes and Riku had to hold himself back from cumming all over Sora's gorgeous face right then and there.

Instead, he cupped one of Sora's coral-colored cheeks affectionately and sent a tidal wave of all the desire and need he had built up inside him through his side of the link.

He knew the second it crashed into Sora, he could physically see it as the man beneath him convulsed and shuddered, eyes skrewing shut and a string of breathless gasps leaving his dripping mouth.

When Sora's eyes snapped open, there was a dark ember behind them and a lustful determination that had Riku gripping onto the table again for dear life.

When the damp fingers swirled around his rimmed muscles, he couldn't help the involuntary clench of his cheeks. He'd been played with countless times by Sora- fingers, toys, you name it- fucked into a state of oblivion countless times. But this feeling was so different, so foreign.

He forced his backside to relax, spreading his legs wider, in turn giving more room between his ass cheeks for Sora to start slowly inserting a middle finger.

Sora watched Riku's face cautiously, but never lost that resolute burning in his gaze. The finger slid with only slight resistance all the way to the last knuckle. Sora twisted it, this way and that, making sure to get close but never touch that special spot inside of Riku.

It was obvious that Riku's prostate was the far more sensitive between both of them. Sora could ride Riku's cock straight through till morning before making a mess eveywhere, while Riku only needed a few good well-placed strokes against his to have him melting in his own pool of jizz.

Another finger was soon added and Riku felt the exquisite sting of his hole being stretched. Sora had his magic at a very full cool, so it was only slightly weird when his hot mouth returned around him.

"Sora..." Riku's voice was painted in yearning and his moans were becoming lower and husky, "inside me..._more_."

Sora was never one to leave Riku waiting and the next moment had Riku's knees as weak as he could get without collapsing completely.

Magic turned up to a shocking freeze combined with the warmth around him was almost too much. And Sora knew that. His coffee mug was abandoned to the side as he reached to his shorts to yank his own thirsty cock out, instantly pulling and tugging roughly while groaning around the one in his mouth.

Sora's fingers threw caution to the wind and sought nothing but the overly sensitive nerves of flesh deep inside Riku. When he found them, there was no mercy.

Riku's head thrashed while his hips bucked wildly back onto the fingers that were pumping into him so hard. The cold magic froze every coherent thought in his brain except more, more, cum, _cum_.

He was too lost in his own feelings to notice the mouth around him becoming slack with whimpers and mumbles of his name. The only thing he could feel was the blizzard at his backside and the absolute wildfire in his groin.

When Sora's spell finally rubbed just the _right_ way with the perfect amount of pressure against his p-spot, Riku felt himself dissapear to what felt like another realm. He was aware of his cum exploding _hard_ into the back of Sora's throat, but everything after that was non-existent.

He didn't know Sora had had to capture him as his body fell limp on top of him. He didn't know Sora had settled him onto his back and continued to slurp up the rest of Riku's orgasm that kept coming wave after wave even though he just laid there spasming. He didn't know Sora had came the second he felt Riku burst inside him, spilling all over the kitchen floor.

All he did know, when he finally traversed his way back to their side of the galaxy, was that there was no way either of them would be making it to work on time.

He curled a hand into the baby hairs at the nape of Sora's neck as the gentle thrum of so many soft emotions were passed back and forth through their special link. They laid together on the cold tile in silent revere for some time, Sora's head on Riku's strong chest, just listening to eachothers breathing and the thundering hymn of their heartbeats.

Sora was the first to move, sliding his hands to Riku's pecs, settling his chin on top of them to stare at Riku blissfully. Riku absently brushed the sweat slick hair from his brow and cheeks and gave him a simple smile. But it was a special smile. A secret smile meant only for Sora. Only ever Sora.

"How are you so amazing...?"

It was distant question, not one meant to be answered by Sora. But Sora was never one to not answer anything Riku said.

"Because I have someone like you who loves me."

There was another tug and thrum on their secret connection, Sora bringing their foreheads together tenderly. Riku felt the sting in the corners of his eyes and knew Sora felt it too.

"And I always, always will."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly and unbetaed so I'm sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
